Conventional magnetic disks referred to as patterned media include a magnetic disk disclosed in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2007-323724. This magnetic disk has a data section in which a plurality of magnetic parts are formed in a nonmagnetic region so as to form a plurality of tracks along the circumferential direction of the disk at a predetermined track pitch in the radial direction of the disk and a servo section as a region for making a magnetic head follow each track of the data section. In the servo section, burst patterns, each being made up of a plurality of magnetic parts arranged in the radial direction of the disk at a pitch distance which is twice the track pitch, form a plurality of lines in the circumferential direction of the disk, and, in the adjacent burst pattern lines, the magnetic parts are formed so as to be displaced from each other in the radial direction of the disk by ½ or ¼ of the pitch distance.
In a magnetic disk device provided with such a magnetic disk, each magnetic part of the data section is provided with a magnetization direction perpendicular to the disk surface by a recording element of the magnetic head, whereby magnetic information is recorded. When such recording is performed, control of the position of the magnetic head relative to a recording target track, that is, tracking control is performed. This tracking control uses an address signal obtained by reading address information of the track and a burst signal obtained by reading a plurality of burst patterns in the servo section, and, based on these signals, generates a linear position signal in the radial direction of the disk. As a result, the magnetic head is made to follow a recording target track based on the position signal in the radial direction of the disk.